Buried In The Sky
by HikaruNoMitsukai
Summary: Goku finds a dead baby bird. Set Pre-Journey when Goku's living in the temple with Sanzo. Oneshot, a little dark. No pairings. better than it sounds...I think...


NOTES: This is not HikaruInWonderland in these notes. I'm just running her account for her, because her parents wouldn't approve of her having an account here. Hopefully this is temporary. She wrote the whole fic, I take no credit. All I did was fix a couple of grammer/spelling mistakes and post it. Eer, I suppose I'm like her beta then.

Anyway this fic is based off of true events, all except for Goku's thoughts about himself at the end.

* * *

Buried in the Sky

Goku ran around the yard of the monk temple. He had gotten bored watching Sanzo read his News paper and was looking for something to do.

As he looked, he talked….Not to anyone but himself really as he wandered all over the yard.

It was spring so all the flowers were blooming. There were some really pretty red flowers that were about the size of Goku's hand that blossomed near a tall tree. Goku loved these flowers but had been told by Sanzo never to pick them, which, he was fine with. He didn't want to pick them anyway.

Goku walked over and sat in his favorite swing. It was a double swung so he could pretend there was someone sitting across from him talking back, so he wouldn't be lonely. This was also the swing in which Goku would sing. Just any old song that popped into his head or, sometimes it was a random tune he would make up.

Goku had started to hum and swing when he looked down at the seat across from him. That seat was not empty. Goku's gold eyes widened a considerable amount when he saw a prematurely hatched bird staring back at him.

"OH MY GOD!!" Goku's voice was only a little below a yell.

"omigod.omigod. omigod.omigod…"

Goku chanted this to himself as he ran to get Sanzo. He'd know what to do.

"SANZO!!" Goku shouted when he opened the door to Sanzo's room.

"SANZO!!" he shouted again when the monk ignored him, hiding his nose in the news paper.

"What is it Bakasaru!?" The blond asked rather annoyed.

"Sanzo, help! There's a dead baby bird! Its all pink and I can see its bones. Please hurry!"

Sanzo allowed himself to be dragged by the monkey to wherever this bird was.

When they got there Sanzo looked over the head of the swing to the seat Goku motioned to.

"It's dead alright." Sanzo said nonchalantly.

"I know it's dead." Goku responded, peering over Sanzo's shoulder as the monk took a cloth and picked up the small pink body. It was a little less than an inch tall from the top of its head to the bottom of its body.

Sanzo started to walk away when Goku grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait Sanzo!"

"What is it now? You can't keep it you know." Sanzo looked back at the brunette tugging at his sleeve as if he was explaining it to a toddler.

"I want to bury it." Goku said quietly, looking at the bundle of cloth in Sanzo's hand.

"Fine, but be quick about it."

Goku nodded and took the cloth. He knew, somewhere inside was a bird, so he was careful not to squeeze it too hard.

"Just don't bury it where it'll get stepped on."

"I was going to put it in the garden."

"Fine. But don't touch it."

Goku went through the temple, grabbed a pair of gloves and headed for the garden. When the monks he passed questioned him, he said,

"I found a dead bird. I'm gonna go bury it now. Bye-bye!"

Goku reached the garden and set down the bundle and the gloves and began to dig the soil with his bare hands. He got down about two inches when he sat back on his legs. He looked at the bundle, then at the hole in the ground.

A tear made its way down Goku's face. Just one. He bent down and continued digging. He dug and dug and dug. The soil was building up under his finger nails and his palms were starting to look red under all that dirt.

Goku started to sob. It wasn't noisy. Just silent heavy crying. He continues to dig more franticly now and his sobs became choked gasps.

He was going into hysterics.

Something at the back of his mind told him this, but he either didn't care or didn't realize.

As he continued franticly digging the grave, he began to choke out apologies through the heavy sobs that were now becoming audible.

"I-I'm…sorry-hic-you never –got to fly-" Sobs took over Goku's speech and he found himself flinging dirt in all directions. He didn't care.

"I-I'm…sorry…-I can't…bury you-in the sky…where you belong…" Goku's shoulders shook as he tried to calm his breathing to no avail.

"I…have to bury…you in the…ground. I'M SO SORRY!!" Goku erupted in sobs once again as he started pulling leaves from plants to line the bottom of the hole he had dug. He grabbed them in a hurried daze, pulling the broadest, flattest leaves he could get his hands on, all the while continuing to apologize to the premature bird.

When Goku deemed the hole fit for a grave, he took the gloves he'd grabbed before and put them shakily on his hands. His sobs were softer now but tears continued to pour down his face.

He took the bundle of cloth and began to unwrap it.

There was the bird; its gray eyes hadn't even opened yet. Now Goku got a full look at the creature he was about to bury.

It was pink, except for its eyes. Its rib cage stood out, tiny and white, and little wings were tucked in front. Goku cried harder because he realized the bird would never get to use those wings. The bird had no feet yet; it hadn't completely developed. There was only one tiny feather on the whole body and that was on top of the birds head.

Goku sobbed.

He placed the bird in its grave and mumbled another apology. Then he began to fill the hole with dirt again, covering the dead body. Goku filled the grave and patted down the dirt.

By now Goku's sobs had vanished and the only tears left were the ones he had already cried. He wiped his eyed with the back of his dirt covered hand and stood up. He ran through the temple to the place where he had found the bird. Goku knelt down by a tall tree and plucked a brilliant red flower from the ground. Sanzo was probably going to kill him later but he didn't care.

Goku raced back to the garden and bent down to put the flower on the grave but he stopped. He gently set the flower down and removed the gloves. Then he picked the flower up again and set it on the grave. Goku uttered one last apology and stood up. He began to walk back to the temple when he ran into something or someone rather.

Sanzo.

"Are you crying?" Sanzo asked looking at Goku surprised.

"No! Of course not!"

"Whatever, stupid worthless monkey."

The last bit was said more to himself than to Goku, but the young demon heard it anyway.

Useless.

He was useless to Sanzo, as the monk had never ceased to remind him.

Helpless.

He couldn't help the bird before, because he couldn't reach, and, now that he could reach, there was nothing he could do.

Hopeless.

He wondered if he should just give up. Forget about saving anyone. He couldn't do it anyway.

Worthless.

What good was he? He doubted that Sanzo cared. He was a demon and often treated as such. Worthless. Like dirt.

Then he realized why the bird meant so much to him. It was _like _him. It had wings but couldn't use them

It would never get to taste the sky.

* * *

Please review, it will make the authoress happy, it's her first ever completed fic. No flames though.


End file.
